The Other Child
by shadowwarrior101
Summary: This is placed in the middle of TBoL to the beginning of TLO. Nico never really got along with his father, here a just a few little snippets of his life in the underworld.


**Hello, I was sooo close to being screwed on this week's fanfiction, I was franticly typing in the last rays on day. One thing before the story, I won't be writing anything for next week's fic, instead I will be working full time on my first muti-chapter fanfic! Not going to spoil anything so…. You'll have to wait two weeks. Anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, let's just say a lot of thing would have changed.**

Nico loved his sister. Really. It felt like he himself died when news reached him that Bianca was dead. Nico was young and Bianca was the only person who really looked out for him, wiping his face when dirty, washing his cuts, and overall being the best sister ever. He grieved for his sister for a long time, avoiding the underworld where he knew that Bianca would be roaming about somewhere.

But, all things lead to the underworld one way or another, and after the ranch incident, Nico had nowhere else to go. He was sick of traveling and wanted a place to call home. So he packed up what few belonging he had into a backpack and shadow traveled to Hades' palace.

As he appeared, he looked around him in amazement, the palace was darkly beautiful, with trees that were gleaming with fat red pomegranate fruit, and flowers of all colors with dark jewels. Dark grass that seemed to extend towards him was overgrown and the pathway cracked multiple times, as if a giant had crushed it underfoot. The palace was a different story, it toward over Nico as if to intimidate him. It was pitch black and oozed cold and hate. Nico fought back the urge to shiver and slowly walked towards the door. It was then that a clear voice rang out of the chilling silence.

"Hey! You there! Are you lost or something? You must be, no one in their right mind would dare to talk to my husband in his mood, his only daughter has just joined us in the underworld, forever! Ha! Stupid girl, serves her right! She should have never existed in the first place."

The voice had gotten closer and closer. Nico had to bite back the retort that was burning on his tongue. 'How dare that wench talk about Bi like that?' He could only just hold his rage as he ignored her and walked toward the door. By then, the voice had realised that Nico wouldn't react to her words and went back to watering the plants. As Nico reached the door, he paused. This was the last chance to run, to leave and come back when he was ready again. But the choice was made for him as the great stone doors were opened and revealed a throne room. Nico toke a shaky breath and entered.

~**Linebreak**~

It had been about two months since Nico first entered the underworld, and he was miserable. It's not like Nico expected much out of his father, maybe a hug once or twice or some show of any affection, but all he had gotten so far were glare and grunts of distaste from the God of the underworld. Nico supposed it could be worse, Persephone was terrible to him. Ever since she found out that Nico was the son of Hades, she had been nothing short of a torment to Nico. If Nico was spotted anywhere near her gardens she would turn him into a daisy or something worse.

And Hades was no help. As Nico stayed a flower for as long as Persephone held power over him, Hades would just scoff and tell Nico to man up. Nico would have left by now if he could. The only thing holding him back was the wrath that Hades would put not only upon him, but also his friends.

Friends. It gave him a warm feeling to know that he had friends. But he needed to help his friends and the only thing he could do was look at dusty walls and old books. Nico had been looking at books for the past week (in between everything else), and there was nothing on what could help the demigods. Today was no exception, here he was, in his father's library, and he was losing it. Nico was this close to screaming in frustration. He was currently looking at an old book titled 'Cursed from the abyss*' and was on chapter 6 'Rivers of the underworld'. He paused at a section as his eyes widened. He had to tell Percy!

**~Linebreak~**

It was after he got back from Percy's house that Hades showed his true colours.

"How dare you sneak out of the castle and go to that sea brat's place. Bianca would never have disappointed me like that! Why couldn't you be like her? Or better yet, why couldn't YOU have died in her place?"

Near the end Hades was near spitting. Of course Persephone was getting a kick out of everything. After that, Hades had no problem in hiding his hated towards Nico because of Bianca's death. Nico was miserable; he hadn't even seen Bianca since he had gone into the underworld. It wasn't long after when Hades approached Nico.

"You have disappointed me countless times, yet I have decided to give you a last chance. Bring the sea brat to me to talk and I will give you information on you mother."

Nico couldn't pass up the chance for information on his dead mother. He could only hope that his father really meant to only talk. So he and Percy got Sally's blessing and went down to the underworld. After Percy realised that Nico was taking him to Hades, no amount of pleading and explaining could change the look of disgust that Nico was so used to. But seeing it on his first friend hurt more than a father that never showed him affection. The hurt worsened when Nico realised that he had betrayed Percy unintentionally. He felt terrible and seeing his father smirk at him only made his gut twist.

He decided then that is father's love could wait. He had a friend to save, and maybe someday, his father would realise that Nico was just as good as Bianca, not just the other child.

**HA! I finally finished it! Sooo happy, anyways, if you haven't read the top, then do! It is very important for people who lie reading all my oneshots. I really don't want PMs asking questions that I've already answered. KK see you all in two weeks!**


End file.
